Terror
by charliemad
Summary: A fun filled trip to Wacky World for the gang takes a turn for the worst. Enemies make themselves known by taking CJ and Dion. How long can Amanda survive without her boys? *BRAND NEW CHAPTER UP* CHAPTER 11 NOW UP* please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except the bad guys. The Sloan's, Jess, Amanda and her children belong to CBS and Viacom etc etc.  
  
  
  
He stood at the door, trembling with excitement. He had waited weeks for this moment to arrive and it finally had. He tried his hardest to control his eagerness as he rapped on the door. "Hey Uncle Jesse, what are you doing here?" Dion looked puzzled, he didn't expect to see him so early in the morning. 7am to be precise.  
  
" Me, you, CJ, your mom, Uncle Steve and Uncle Mark are going on a trip."  
  
" Really, where to?" Dion asked, who was now beginning to get as excited as Jesse, who could hardly contain himself any longer either.  
  
" Really."  
  
" We are going to a theme park."  
  
Jess jumped out of his skin as Mark said this. He hadn't heard him come up behind them., Mark was good at surprising people, especially people to excited to take notice of what was going on around them, Jesse for example.  
  
Dion's face beamed with excitement. "Rally! Wow! COOL! I'll go and tell CJ."  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
10 minutes later one by one they piled into the cars. Amanda, CJ, Dion and Jesse in her car and Steve and Mark in Steve's truck. All 6 of them chatting excitedly.  
  
" You know, I could have sworn I only had two kids this morning" Amanda turned to Jesse as she said this, a serious look on her face.  
  
" What do you mean you." he trailed off, realizing the implication of her comment, his face turning scarlet in the process." Oh, ha ha, very funny. I can't help being excited. We are going to one of the coolest and wackiest places around!" Jesse commented, trying to resume normal skin colour at the same time.  
  
Amanda thought to herself ' If Jesse is this excited, heaven knows how excited his kids could ever get, if he ever gets round to that! You'd never be able to tell them apart!'  
  
" What's so funny?" interrupted Jess, he had noticed her facial expression changing to one of amusement.  
  
" Huh?" Amanda replied dreamily as she snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
" What's so funny?" repeated Jesse. " You've got a grin on your face the size of the Grand Canyon." Indicating the size with his hands, which stretched as far as the short limbs would go.  
  
" Oh, um, I, er, nothing." Amanda span round trying to avoid Jess's puzzled look, she knew if she didn't she would burst out laughing, his innocent face would have been too much for her.  
  
As the journey progressed so did the excitement of CJ and Dion, and of course, Jesse, they all wriggled excitedly in the truck, Jess wriggling more than CJ and Dion.  
  
" Please pull over, I really need to go! I've been holding it in for ages, and you should know that's bad for you." Jesse squirmed in the back seat as he pleaded to Amanda to pull over. He knew he should have never bought that king size coke from the store, but he did, what a mistake that was!  
  
" Uncle Jesse is gonna pee his pants" CJ started to sing, and, after 3 times of doing so, so did Dion, both their eyes glittering with happiness during 'Uncle Jess' predicament.  
  
" CJ, Dion, stop that, you shouldn't say that." Amanda stared at her boys as they silenced themselves, whilst simultaneously trying to win Amanda over with there 'puppy dog eyes' look.  
  
" What you should say is Uncle Jess needs a wee wee" Amanda smirked as she said this, enjoying her self tremendously as Jess squirmed in the back seat.  
  
" AMANDA! I really need to go! Please pull over" Jess pleaded as he knew any second he was going to pee his pants.  
  
" Okay, okay, don't get your boxers in a twist"  
  
" Or in your case Uncle Jesse, don't get them wet!" CJ could hardly contain himself as he said this, as soon as he finished he started to role around in his seat laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Amanda signaled to Steve to pull over at the next gas station.  
  
" I wonder why she needs to stop?"  
  
Mark turned to face his son. " Sorry Steve, what did you say, I was daydreaming"  
  
Steve repeated himself, " I said I wonder why Amanda needs to pull over"  
  
" CJ probably drank too much and needs to go to the bathroom. He always seems to need to go to the toilet!"  
  
But, as the cars stopped it became evident what the problem was. Before Amanda's car had came to a complete standstill, out ran Jesse, straight to the toilets.  
  
" You were saying?"  
  
" Okay I was wrong. I forgot the man with the biggest appetite and the smallest bladder was in Amanda's car."  
  
" Jess will never learn will he."  
  
" There's time for him yet son."  
  
Steve thought for a second before he replied, smile growing across his face as he did so," Have we got that much time?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
After one and a half more hours of traveling, six more 'potty stops' for Jesse and his miniature bladder, they finally arrived at Wacky World, probably one of the most wackiest places around. The giant gates of the park loomed before them like the jaws of a shark lying open waiting for its next meal to swim in. Bright colours dazzled the drivers eyes like when a torch is shone on your face on a dark night.  
  
CJ awoke from his daydream and focus on the site that lay in front of him." Yay, we're here. Come on mom, let's go." Already unbuckling his belt as he said this, he hadn't even gave his mum a chance to stop the car!!  
  
" Don't be so impatient CJ. Let me find a space and give everyone a chance to sort themselves out."  
  
After finding a space and parking they all piled out of the cars. Amanda turned to Mark and Steve, who had already found a space a couple of places down and asked, " Are you ready?"  
  
Mark emerged from the boot of Steve's truck and turned to Amanda, "Yep, just grabbing my camera. Should be able to get some great photos."  
  
Steve stood amazed by the size of the park, tall, twisting rides with stomach churning drops towered above the 6ft 4in man, unsure about where the best place would be to start," So, Where shall we go first?" Regretting asking the question as soon as it left his mouth as all at once came the replies, all muddled in together, a tangled mess of words  
  
" I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that! Do you think you could answer one at a time."  
  
" Lets go to the doom village, I wanna go on a scary ride. They are the best."  
  
Amanda looked at Jess, who had a massive grin on his face," Jess, I think it might be better to let CJ and Dion to decide don't you?"  
  
Jess turned scarlet as he realized how enthusiastic he was, yet again his youthful side had broken through. " Sorry, I've never been to such a cool place."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After three hours of riding terribly fast rides and eating lots of doughnuts (in Jesse's case, in that order, followed by a session of throwing up) the gang collapsed on a brightly painted bench in Sunshine Square.  
  
" Mum, I need the toilet." CJ moaned.  
  
" Mum, I wanna drink." Dion instructed.  
  
" CJ, Dion, hold on a minute." Amanda was beginning to grow a tad impatient with CJ and Dion.  
  
" Amanda, um, I, er." Steve hesitated.  
  
" What?" Amanda turned to face Steve.  
  
" I've lost them. I swear I had them by the donut stand, at least I think, maybe it was the popcorn stand, I'm not quite sure."  
  
Amanda cut him short. "Lost what?"  
  
" The car keys!"  
  
Amanda groaned, "Oh great, now what are we going to do? We need to find them before we go anywhere." A look of exasperation occupied her face, if it wasn't CJ and Dion wanting something it was Mark pausing every five seconds to take a photo or it was Jesse needing the toilet.  
  
" I've got a problem" Everyone looked at Jesse." I need the toilet again."  
  
CJ and Dion then piped up, " Us too"  
  
" Oh god, give me strength" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Once the fiasco of the missing keys was sorted out (after 20 minutes of frantic searching and 5 minutes of laughing after being found in the lining of Steve's jacket), and all three had emptied their bladders, the fun continued in Wacky World. Joy reined throughout as the boys enjoyed themselves tremendously, even Mark went on one of the wacky, but no wackiest, rides in the park.  
  
" Oh, I don't think I can go on any longer!" Mark exclaimed. " I knew this place was mad but these rides are crazy!"  
  
Steve groaned " I know how you feel. My stomach needs some serious therapy. Remind me never to go on any rides ever again."  
  
Amanda smirked, " Steve."  
  
" Yeah." Steve replied half-heartedly.  
  
"Never go on any rides ever again."  
  
" I meant in the. oh never mind!" Steve yanked himself round and vanished into the nearest toilets.  
  
" I'd better go and check he's alright." Jesse sped after his buddy.  
  
" Mark do you mind keeping an eye on CJ and Dion, I need the toilet now."  
  
" Sure, no problem. After all, how much trouble can two boys get into?"  
  
" A lot. Especially CJ and Dion." Amanda smiled as she said this, reminiscing when they all went to a western show and lo and behold someone was murdered, but it was CJ and Dion who solved it this time. Their inquisitive nature and the cameras they had sure made short work of that case.  
  
Mark broke her train of thought, " We'll be fine, now go to the toilet before you do a Jesse!"  
  
Amanda replied as she ran, "Wouldn't want to do that now would I!"  
  
Steve scanned the crowd looking for any signs of his dad or the boys. " I can't see them anywhere. It's not like dad to just disappear, he has got to be around here somewhere."  
  
"I know Steve, but where? I mean, look at the size of this place, and all the people. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack."  
  
"Jess, my dad is not a needle and this is definitely not a haystack!" Steve's temper was beginning to fray. Deep down he knew something was not right.  
  
" Steve, calm down. He has probably just taken the boys on a ride or maybe for a drink. They are alright." Amanda tried to reassure him but deep down she wasn't so sure.Amanda too had that feeling of dread, but she didn't want to admit it. She just wanted to find Mark and her boys.  
  
" I can see them." Amanda and Steve jumped. " I can see them, they are over there, by the car, you see just past the."  
  
Steve cut him short, " I see them." Without a second of hesitation he sprinted of towards the car in question. Amanda and Jesse a few steps behind him.  
  
" Hey you, freeze, LAPD, what do you think you're doing, let go of them." Steve yelled frantically as he spotted CJ and Dion being bundled into the car. " Let them go!"  
  
" Uncle Steve help us, the bad man has got us, help." CJ was silenced as the door slammed shut. The car sped away at top speed. CJ and Dion's frightened faces peeking out the rear view mirror.  
  
" Steve! Was that..?"  
  
Out of breath and agitated he stammered, " Yes, it was."  
  
Amanda stood transfixed before she choked out, " Oh god no. Not my boys. Oh God."  
  
" Steve!" All three shot round to see Mark stumble from a near by bush, blood dripping from a wound on his head. " I couldn't stop them, I'm so sorry Amanda, I tried, I tried."  
  
  
  
Note from author, Charliemad: ooh, what a cliffhanger. Chapter 4 on the way. ( 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Amanda stared at the wall, desperate for answers, the worry overwhelming her. Many questions were spinning round in her mind; Why? Who? Will I ever see them again?  
  
" Amanda? Amanda? Are you okay?" Jesse instantly cursed himself, of course she is not okay you idiot, her kids have just been snatched!  
  
" Oh hi Jess, how's Mark?" Amanda queried. Jesse could tell her mind wasn't quite in gear. Shock.  
  
" He will be fine, just a bump on the head and mild concussion. He'll live. But more importantly, how are you holding out?"  
  
" As good as can be expected. Has forensics found anything? Any clue at all?" Desperation becoming more and more evident in her voice.  
  
  
  
Steve slammed his phone down in frustration. No leads, no clues, not even a registration plate or something a simple as a strand of hair. Nothing.  
  
" Steve. We might have got a lead. It's pretty slim though. But it is still a chance." Tanis, his partner, informed him. She continued once she had his attention, " It is a partial and faint tyre mark. It was found about 20m from the entrance gates. They must have skidded on the way out. We're sending it to forensics for matching. It looks like it came from the saloon you described."  
  
" Thanks Tanis. I'll inform Amanda and the others."  
  
" Steve, don't worry, they WILL come home safe. You'll see."  
  
  
  
Jesse put the phone down, a smile forming on his face. " Amanda, they found a clue. It might not be solid but it's a start."  
  
" What kind of clue? What do you mean ' not solid ' ?"  
  
" It is a partial tyre print from a saloon similar to the one that they kidnappers were driving."  
  
" So in other words it's like clutching at straws. No sure answer or lead."  
  
Jesse hesitated, " Yes, I suppose so."  
  
" So were back at square one aren't we. We're getting nowhere."  
  
" I'd better go and check on Mark, see if he's woken up yet." And with that Amanda strode out of the room, her eyes stinging as she cried tears of acid.  
  
" Amanda wait, there's more." Jesse stopped as she disappeared around the corner of the hallway, " There's more." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Mark lay there, his sparkling blue eyes hidden by his wrinkled eyelids. Every now and then they would flicker, a sign of him dreaming. Amanda entered the room of her friend, her eyes still red from crying profusely in the privacy of her path lab.  
  
" Hi Mark, its me, Amanda, I just thought I'd come and see if you were awake, but obviously you're not. I'll come back later."  
  
" Just because my eyes are closed it doesn't mean I'm asleep Amanda."  
  
" Oh Mark, you made me jump. I thought you were."  
  
" Asleep, I know, I was just thinking. Have any clues been found yet?"  
  
" No." A hint of disappointment could be detected in her voice.  
  
Just then Jesse came running in, red in the face and panting, " Steve got it, he got the ID of the car!"  
  
Amanda faced Jesse and asked, " So, he knows where CJ and Dion are then."  
  
" As good as." Jess confirmed, still short of breath.  
  
Mark started to get up and get dressed to go with Amanda and Jess but was soon stopped, " Where do you think you are going? You've got concussion remember!"  
  
Mark looked at Amanda, a surprised look on his face, before he replied with an argument," Amanda I can't just sit here. Steve knows where CJ and Dion are, I've got to come."  
  
Jesse interrupted before Amanda argued back, " Look, there is no time to argue, Mark, get dressed, you can come but you have GOT to stay in the car."  
  
" Okay Jess, I agree with that." But, Mark had no intentions of staying in the car, and Jesse knew that. They all just wanted to get CJ and Dion back before it was too late, and that seemed the easiest way to sort things out.  
  
Steve paced up and down as he waited for the Amanda and Jesse, normally he patience lasted longer than this, but this time it was personal, two people he loves dearly had been taken from him and he was determined to get them back.  
  
" Hold it little guy, you can't just stroll into a crime scene now can you."  
  
" But Steve called me, we were told to come here."  
  
" Yeah, and I've been invited to the white house for dinner tonight." The guard sarcastically replied.  
  
Jesse's temper was already fraying and this guy was about to push him over the edge, " Look jerk, Lt. Steve Sloan called me and my colleagues, one of them being his dad, and told us to come down here. So if you don't move I'll.."  
  
" You'll do what shorty." That was it. Jesse finally blew his top. He had gone too far.  
  
" I swear to god, I ram something so far up your.."  
  
Steve intervened," Jesse! You will do nothing of the sort."  
  
" Steve, please tell this idiot that I was called by you, and that you know me, Amanda and that man in the car is your dad, before I really do ram something up his.."  
  
" JESSE TRAVIS!! Watch your language." Amanda had now joined the uproar knowing full well as small as Jesse is he could easily carry out his threat.  
  
" But he is such a moron!" Jesse snapped.  
  
"Jesse, I know how uptight everyone is but we need to just ignore him" Steve pointed to the guard in question, " And find CJ and Dion."  
  
" Very well said son."  
  
Jesse, Amanda and Steve turned to see Mark standing next to them, " Mark I told you to stay in the car, it's for your own good."  
  
" I know but I thought you might need some help."  
  
" I did not need any help, but that guy does!"  
  
" Okay, that's enough, come on Jesse, we don't want to loop back to that argument again. I just want to find my boys." Once again Amanda restored the peace, even though she fully agreed with Jesse.  
  
" I agree Amanda, come on, I'll show you what I found." Steve led the way to the tyre track that had been identified and told them the news.  
  
" The track was identified as a tyre from a saloon, matching the make and model that we seen. The car was also seen speeding away from the park on a hidden camera. We got the film and took a couple of stills. From that we could get the registration of the car."  
  
" So, who does it belong to?"  
  
"Well dad, it turns out that the car was a hire car."  
  
Amanda's face fell, " So you don't know who it belongs to then. I don't suppose the kidnappers were stupid enough to use their real names."  
  
Steve grinned, " Well actually." Jesse cut him short.  
  
" They were weren't they, they use their real names and you know where they live right?"  
  
" Got it in one Jess."  
  
Mark thought for a minute before he spoke, " This is not a normal case then is it."  
  
" Huh?" Steve was confused.  
  
" The kidnappers probably know Amanda and are out for revenge. Why else leave so many clues. They want us to find them."  
  
" But why Mark?"  
  
"That part I don't know yet Amanda, but I've got a feeling we'll all know soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Back at the beach house all four congregated around the polished table in Mark's living room, Amanda occasionally sniffing, trying to hold back the tears, whilst Mark thought through his idea.  
  
Jesse spoke first," So Mark, what do you think is going on? Do you really think it's an act of revenge?"  
  
Mark thought before he replied, " I pretty sure, why else would they leave so many clues?"  
  
" I hate to put a dampener on things dad, what if they are just clumsy criminals and they didn't leave the clues behind on purpose. That has happened before."  
  
" I know, but I've got a gut feeling about this one."  
  
Amanda turned her attention to Mark and looked into his crystal blue eyes, " I hope your gut feeling is reliable. That way we know how to handle these lunatics."  
  
" I know a good way to handle them."  
  
" How Jess?" Steve inquired, knowing sometime his ideas were slightly unusual, actually, scratch that, very unusual. But, somehow, they near enough always worked.  
  
" We could go to the address of the car one of us could pose as a gas man or something, then the rest of us could go and investigate round the back of the house and asses the situation."  
  
" One problem Jess"  
  
" What? My plan is perfect, it couldn't fail."  
  
" Yes it could, the address given is a apartment in a block of flats"  
  
Jesse interrupted, " It would still work, we could look through the windows."  
  
" The apartment is on the third floor."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" So what are we going to do? I must get CJ and Dion back."  
  
"I know Amanda, we'll think of something" Mark reassured her.  
  
Then the phone rang - a noise that would change the course of the following events. Steve picked it up.  
  
" Hello, Sloan residence."  
  
" The kids are safe for now, but they won't be for much longer unless you go to the pathology lab in Community General, you will find what you looking for there.  
  
" Wait." the phone went dead.  
  
" Who was it Steve, was it a wrong number?"  
  
" No, not a wrong number, it was the kidnappers, they said we had to go to your path lab Amanda. They also said we would find what we want there."  
  
Amanda sat stunned, thoughts running through her mind, worst of all, the thought that her children could be dead. Steve noticed the shocked look on her face,  
  
" Oh God Amanda, I didn't mean that, oh God, I have made a mess of this. I meant there would be instructions, not, well, not."  
  
" CJ and Dion."  
  
" Yes."  
  
Mark took his chance and pulled them out from their downhill conversation" Well then, what are we waiting for lets go."  
  
With that all four stood up and headed towards there cars. All thinking the same thing,  
  
What will we find? 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The drive to Community General seemed to last forever, time slowed down to a point at which it was close to stopping. Amanda normally had the patience of a saint, but now her patience was verging on non-existent.  
  
" Steve can't you speed up, surely you are going too slow. Being a cop you should know the speed limits."  
  
" Amanda I'm already 5mph over the speed limit. I can't go any faster."  
  
"Put your siren on." Jesse instructed.  
  
" Sorry Jess, what did you say?"  
  
" I said put your siren on, that way we could cut through the traffic quicker." Steve looked at Jesse. It never crossed his mind that he could put on his siren and avoid the traffic. Worry was clouding his mind. Steve knew he needed to pull himself together. "Good point." With that Steve switched on his siren and sailed through the traffic at top speed, dodging every red light, every Sunday driver, every traffic jam. But to Amanda, even at this speed, time seemed like an eternity.  
  
******************  
  
The car tyres screeched to a halt, four people dove out of the car into the street. The two larger people dragged two smaller ones into the dingy alleyway. A door was opened and the two smaller people, maybe children, were thrown to the floor, one instruction was given before the two children were engulfed within the darkness and cold of the room, " Make a sound and you'll never see the light of day again, in fact, you'll never see anything again." This chilling comment was enough to keep them quiet. But it couldn't stop them thinking I Want My Mummy, Where Is My Mummy? That was all CJ and Dion wanted, their mum, Amanda.  
  
**********************************  
  
Amanda reluctantly entered the large emergency doors of Community General. Fear gripped her heart as she walked towards the fate of her sons, the fate that lay in the pathology lab. Mark, Steve and Jesse walked silently by her, each unsure about what they would find, thoughts of the worst running through each or their minds - but every dark cloud has a silver lining, not matter how distraught each felt there was a glimmer of hope and faith they shared that comforted their hearts. This hope was the only thing strong enough to bind what little mental strength they had left. Without their willpower and friendship they would have all cracked one by one, leaving CJ and Dion without a chance of ever being saved or being loved as much by any four people. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The unforgiving cold clawed through their clothes, taking every last shred of warmth. They huddled together, barely able to see each other's faces. Tears of fear streaked their faces whilst the dark terrorized them. They were scared, terrified - more than ever before. CJ and Dion couldn't control the trembling that dominated their bodies. The dismal room they crouched in had been their 'home' for the last 3 hours. They had already been moved once. As bad as the first place seemed, the room they cowered in now was a million times worse than the rat infested hell they had been kept in before. But, amid all the horror of this, all the boys could think of was home, the beach, and their family.  
  
Steve paused outside the doors of the pathology lab. It had been decided it was best that he went first, "being the biggest and the one with the gun" (the exact words used by Jess), when they encountered the dark room that loomed ahead of them. As he raised his clammy, trembling hand to the door handle he prayed silently, hoping and wishing this was all just a dream, a dream that he would be yanked from by the strong grip of the sun on his face one care-free summer day. But instead, it was his father that pulled him from his trance like state, his hand still hovering above the shiny silver colour handle.  
  
" Steve, are you okay? Are you sure you want to do this, I could do it if you wanted."  
  
Steve met his father's gaze and looked into his crystal blues eyes and thought I don't want to do this but I will, if not for my sake or anyone else's here, but for the boys.  
  
" Steve?" Jesse stared into his eyes, as if looking to see if anyone was in a seemingly vacant house.  
  
" I'm sorry, I.I guess my mind just wandered." Jess and Mark nodded as if to say, "we know".  
  
Five more awkward seconds passed - which seemed like and eternity - before Steve finally summoned up the strength to open the door to discover the horrible truth that was going to hit them like a ton of extremely heavy bricks.  
  
" What the." Amanda's voice trailed off as she stared around the room in disbelief. She couldn't believe the heart wrenching sight that lay before her. After all the pain she went through, the entire trauma, everything that hurt her so, all she could see in front of her was.  
  
" Nothing?!?" Jesse's face twisted into a confused and shocked expression.  
  
Steve's face wore the look of one quite the opposite, anger.  
  
" What the hell do those idiots think there doing?" He paused to try and calm himself down, it didn't work, his voice boomed through the silent pathology lab, " Did they think that messing with our emotions was gonna get them anywhere. They are sick and twisted I tell you, sick and twisted." Steve's face grew red; he panted from not breathing as he ranted. A flame of hatred and infuriation flickered in his eyes.  
  
Mark noticed his son's hands tense, Steve was still breathing hard, Mark knew what was coming next and thought best he moved anything that is not screwed or bolted down out of the way, or talk to him. Mark stared into the depths of Steve's blazing eyes and tried to dampen the anger, " Son, just calm down. We need to look properly."  
  
Steve relaxed his tense hands and let his labored breathing return to normal before he scanned the scene that lay before him. All he could see was the usual pathologists equipment, nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing significant. Jesse and Mark surveyed the room too, every now and then stopping to look at Amanda. Her face was screwed up in a mess of emotions. She didn't know what to think, feel, or say. Her mind was telling her; Its okay, they are alright; you've just got to get going and find the answer. But her heart was portraying another story; what am I going to do? I love my boys. I cant live without them. They are my world.  
  
Mark could read the lines on her face and decided it was best to take her away from the room and try and comfort her. He knew Jess and Steve would be alright, with Steve's determination and Jess's knack for spotting the little things in life - often without knowing he is doing so - they would soon find what they needed. " Amanda honey, I think its best you go and get some fresh air." Amanda continued to stare straight ahead, seeming oblivious to the events around her. Mark tried again, " Amanda, can you hear me?" Mark stared into her deep brown eyes waiting for a response. It seemed like forever passed by when Amanda regained her speech.  
  
" The light." Amanda moved over to her answer machine and focused on the blinking red light. " There were no messages on here before. Someone must have called."  
  
Mark, Steve and Jesse moved over and joined Amanda. Jess broke the silence that loomed over them. " Were you waiting for a call?" His question exited his mouth like a timid mouse sneaking out of his home, unsure of what was waiting for him.  
  
Amanda stood and thought for a second before she replied; " No." she paused; " But, perhaps it's the 'thing' we were meant to find?" She looked around at her friend's faces, trying to observe any change in facial expression that would give her a clue as to what they were thinking.  
  
Marks gaze met hers; " There's only one way to find out." He reached forward and pressed the button to play the messages. All four stared intently at the machine as if it was about to give them the answer to the meaning of life. But instead they got.  
  
( I know, it's a bit evil to leave it there but, hey, I couldn't help myself. Tune in next time to hear the message that could give the gang the answers they need.( Charliemad xxx 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The whirring of the machine echoed in the silent room. Seconds seemed like minutes as they all waited for the messages to play. Finally the click of the tape sounded and the tape started to play;  
  
" I'm sorry I not here at the moment, but please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can, Thank you. BEEP. Dr. Bentley, This is Snappy Drycleaners, your suit is ready to be collected. Message 1 left at 4.57pm yesterday. BEEP. Message 2: Oh deary me, your not here. That is such a shame. Whatever will your boys think of you now eh? Some mother you are! Call me."  
  
The gang stood frozen to the spot as the machine reeled off the payphone number. No one knew what to say or do. Amanda could do nothing apart from sob quietly as she thought of CJ and Dion being held captive by that monster. Mark's crystal blue eyes filled with tears, one by one they cascaded down his face.  
  
One. Two. Three minutes passed before Steve made the first move. He caught Amanda as she sank to the floor, crying uncontrollably. No longer able to keep the torrent of tears at bay. Jesse moved over to his friends, followed by Mark. All four held each other in a strong embrace.  
  
Seconds seemed like minutes, minutes like hours and hours like days. To the friends every moment lingered, and so did the pain of being separated from two lively young boys that brightened every path that they happened to cross. Their joyous whoops of excitement, the grins that spread across their faces each time 'Uncle Mark' performed one of his magic tricks, and the feeling of mischief that seemed to follow them everywhere.  
  
But, mischief wasn't what followed the two boys now. What followed them was the fear of never seeing anyone again and never telling anyone how much they loved them. As young as CJ and Dion are, they know that the situation they are in is serious. They knew from the second they were snatched away from the love of their mum. Their terror grew every minute, and their heart wilted every second. Neither could hold out any longer, but deep down inside they knew they had to. If not for themselves, but for the family they had back home. They would not let evil triumph over good.  
  
Craig surveyed the room, intent on finding a way to punish his captors. He had warned them many times before that he had a short temper, and was not to be trifled with. But, they didn't listen. That was a big mistake. The room was small, but Craig was very resourceful. The lack of contents did not stop him from conjuring something to stop CJ and Dion from becoming anymore unruly. He scanned the dirty, dark and depressing room until he found what he needed. Rope. As primitive as the idea seemed, it was fool proof. 'Tie the little runts up, they won't bite me then.' He pictured the boys squirming around, desperately trying to free themselves from this terror. Tears streaming down their dirt streaked faces, their eyes red from crying and throats red raw from shouting out to their mum. 'Mummy, mummy, where are you mummy? Mummy, come back. Mummy.' . The sound of their voices echoed in Craig's mind. He stared down at the blood stained rope. Blood from other children that never shut up.  
  
"This will shut 'em up for good."  
  
Craig skulked through the dark hallway of the deserted house they were hiding out in. Down the creaky stairs, through the door and down the rotting steps to his 'dungeon', the basement of the house where CJ and Dion lay, quivering with fear.  
  
" I trust you have learnt your lesson now." Craig glared at the two frightened forms in front of him. " You should know by now that I do not agree with violence towards me. I used to be a kid myself and I know what little tear-aways kids can be. So, I thought I'd teach you a lesson you'd never forget." He advanced towards them; rope pulled tight, arms hovering at chest level. He towered above them like an eagle that is about to swoop down on his target and wipe them out with one foul movement. Except he wasn't an eagle, he was much worse. He didn't not kill to survive starvation. He killed for pleasure.  
  
There are always several stages a person goes through during certain situations. Sorrow. Regret. Guilt. And then there is anger. Hot, white rage that builds up inside your body like toxic chemicals. They poison your mind and cloud your thoughts. All you can think about is destructing the cause of this anger. This alone is bad to witness or feel. But, to feel this anger and not have anyone or anywhere to lash out can lead to destruction of things you hold dearly Things such as friendship, love and compassion to others.  
  
The hatred to the person behind CJ and Dion's disappearance was running deep into Steve's body, affecting every part. All Steve could think about was how he wished he knew the person behind this so he could tear his, or her, head off.  
  
Cheryl observed Steve, knowing full well what he was thinking as he snapped what must have been the tenth pencil. " Tearing there head of isn't gonna do much good Steve."  
  
Steve looked up, and then at his desk, which was covered in pencil splinters. " Is it that obvious what I was thinking?"  
  
"The pencil abuse kinda gave you away on that one buddy."  
  
"Oh, well I'm not going to tear anyone's head off."  
  
" Well that's good to hear." Cheryl turned back to her desk, and continued to try and make some sense of the little amounts of clues she had. But, her train of thought was once again disrupted. This time though, it wasn't the snap of pencils. It was the muttering of Steve.  
  
" I going to torture them and kill them slowly instead."  
~ Author's note: I admit to not being very consistent in adding chapters to my story, but as you can see, I am getting there!!! Please read and review. Bye for now. ~ 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Amanda paced up and down the room as she waited for the call from Steve. For 3 hours she had been a nervous wreck as the phone number was being traced. But, so far nothing had been found. The number seemed to be non -existent. Her temper was beginning to fray; she was lashing out at every person she came into contact with, just wanting someone to blame. Mark, too, was in a similar situation. He still blamed himself for CJ and Dion's disappearance, but no one would blame him. All he wanted was to be blamed because he thought it was his fault. Guilt was clouding his thoughts, all of their thoughts, each one felt partially to blame.  
  
" I swear when we get hold of who done this I will not hold myself back. I will hurt every fibre in there body in the worst possible way." Jesse stared at the number in front of him, took a sip of the cold coffee he had been swirling for an hour, then looked at Mark. "There is something about this that's not that complex, it is literally staring me right in the face and I can't see it! I feel like such an idiot, normally things like this are so simple!" His face screwed up in anger as he ranted and raved at the others. Mark's crystal blue eyes focused on Jess, he could see how tormenting this was for him, how tormenting it was for all of them. Jesse looked at Mark's eyes and suddenly realized how old and helpless he seemed when all the life and sparkle had been wiped clean from his eyes. " Oh, Mark I didn't mean to shout at you, I just cant believe, oh, I'm sorry." For the first time in ages Amanda and Mark witnessed Jesse in such a state he was speechless. " I'm just so angry." Amanda moved over towards Jesse and opened mouth to begin to say something but nothing came out. Mark too had no idea what to say, he had no words of wisdom left inside him. All three of the closest friends sat together in silence, each wondering how to make the other feel better but none of them having the faintest idea how to start.  
  
Craig sat in silence, nursing his hand, as he waited for Eliza to return with the first aid kit. He didn't anticipate having such a fight on his hands, both boys put up a fight, but they didn't last forever. Craig had finally lost his temper as Dion sank his teeth deep into his hand as a desperate attempt to get away from his evil clutches. He didn't succeed; all he gained was a couple a cracked ribs as he hit the floor. CJ was no better off; he was caught off guard as he scrambled to his brother's side. Craig took his chance and pounced on him, coiling the rope round him like a snake suffocating his pray. In a few deft moves he had both CJ and Dion tied up and shut in the dark basement once again. An evil grin spread across his face as he thought of the things he could do to those children to repay the disrespect they had shown him.  
  
" You know you really should be more careful, letting two small boys get the better of you." Eliza stood above him, her dark brown hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, strands of it falling over her delicate face, covering her big hazel eyes. Her slender body leant against Craig's chair; Craig admired her curves before pulling her onto his lap;  
  
" I hope you know that if you weren't so sexy I'd have gotten rid of you years ago." He ran his hand over her toned stomach, " There'd be no use for you if you weren't." Eliza glared at him before pulling herself of his lap and grabbing his hand, " Oh, so if you got attacked by another two kids you would be able to look after your own injuries?" She wiped the blood of his fingers and began to bandage his hand. " I might as well go then."  
  
" Oh don't be like that, I was only joking, you should know that by now. Anyway, you wouldn't be able to leave, you love the excitement to much." Craig smiled at her, knowing full well he was right. Eliza never would go, as confident as she seemed she would never leave, she did love the thrill of breaking the law and living on the edge, but she was also scared. Scared of his temper, scared of what he would do to her if she ever went with another man. Eliza stared back and met his gaze; she looked deep into his green eyes and saw the jealousy and anger begin to flicker as he thought of her being with someone else.  
  
" Yeah I 'spose you are right, I just love this life so much." She applied the last strip of micropore and packed the first aid kit away. "I'm going out for some fags, you want anything?"  
  
" How 'bout a bottle of vodka. I could do with a drink after what those little brats done to me." He chucked a wad of money to her, and signaled to the hook by the door. " The car keys are there, and remember, I don't want any cheap vodka, that shit wont do me any good."  
  
~Author's note ~ Hello again. This chapter is shorter than my original plan, I decided to leave the developments until the next chapter. It seemed better to do that than split them up and confuse me and you! ( So, the story will soon become a bit clearer, and the motive will be revealed in chapter 11. ~ 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Three faces smiled at Craig. Three young children's happy faces beamed at him from the old photo. Craig focused on the young boy in the middle. He seemed so young, carefree, and so happy. The two other children in the photo, two young girls, also seemed as happy and as carefree. The creases in the photo indicated that the photo had been folded and unfolded many times, obviously a favourite photo of Craig's. As he looked at the picture he wondered where it all went wrong, why things suddenly changed and why he was left on his own.  
  
The Past.  
  
The young girl ran eagerly towards the door as the bell rang, "They're here, they're here". She tugged on the door handle and yanked the door open to reveal a white couple standing there. The girls face dropped as she realized yet again here parents had not come back to get her. ' Perhaps they will come tomorrow' she thought. 'Yeah, they will come tomorrow and bring all my other brothers and sisters'. Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of her best friend,  
  
" Hey Amanda, are they here?" Eliza stared at her best friend. "They haven't come have they? Don't worry, they will be here soon, perhaps they have gone to buy you loads of toys and stuff?"  
  
" Probably, after all, they haven't seen me for ages, so they must know that they missed loads of my birthdays, so they have gone to get me lots of presents." Amanda blinked several times as she spoke, trying her hardest to hold her tears at bay. Deep down she knew they would never come back. Eliza jumped forward and grabbed her friend, pulling her into a giant best buddy bear hug, trying to comfort her and protect her from the terrible pain she was experiencing. They stood in each other's embrace, oblivious to the boy sneaking up on them.  
  
Craig crept up behind them, silently sneaking his way towards the two girls. Then, he saw his chance, " BOO!!" He leapt up from behind the sofa, the girls screamed and jumped back.  
  
" Craig!" They both shouted his name in annoyance simultaneously. Craig laughed so hard at his prank he couldn't stand up properly, and promptly fell to the floor. Amanda and Eliza saw their chance and jumped on top of him. All three rolled around on the floor, all trying to tickle each other. Arms and legs splayed everywhere as the trio of friends had fun.  
  
Present Day  
  
Craig smiled as he remembered the fun he had as a child with his friends. That was, however, until they all left.  
  
The Past  
  
Amanda pulled her suitcase out from under the bed and started to pack her stuff. She was so happy. Someone finally wanted her. She had her very own set of parents now. They had come yesterday and instantly fell in love with her. They were coming back today to take her home. Home. She had her own brand new home. Eliza was also packing. Two people too had adopted her. They had come about 2 hours ago. They decided that she was to go home with them straight away, they did not want to wait. She had got her own family too. This meant that Craig was the only one left by himself. No-one came for him, no one wanted Craig. When he found out he locked himself in his room and cried. His best friends were being taken away from him, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
Present Day  
  
Craig's face twisted into a scowl. The day that they left he had vowed he would get revenge for them leaving him. That is was he was doing right now, and Amanda didn't even have a clue. He had taken away the two people she loved the most, two people she deeply cared for. Just like when he was separated from the people he cared about. At this point he decided it was high time he had some fun. He believed had suffered enough already, and it was the right moment to make someone else suffer. He had grown tired of taunting CJ and Dion. It was now that he swaps his tactics and went after the bigger fish, so to speak. The fish named Amanda. He scrabbled around in his dingy room and tried to find an old news paper or magazine. He knew it was and old tactic, but as they saying goes, the old ones never die. He frantically cut out letters and pictures, gluing them onto scrap paper to form a chilling note. 


End file.
